


Lullaby

by nyatalanta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gentleman Gaster, Oneshot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is bad at self care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatalanta/pseuds/nyatalanta
Summary: Gaster helps reader fall asleep. I’m bad at summaries ( ´ ▽ ` )[tagged as other because reader doesn’t have a specified gender and i don’t understand how tags work]





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah i got dragged into this hell of gaster/reader and honestly this is very self indulgent because me with my sleep problems but i thought fluff might be appreciated??

_**There are better places to sleep than on your desk, my dear.** _

…

Your eyes flutter open at the buzz of a familiar voice, slowly lifting your face from the hard surface of the desk.  
You’d forgotten to take off your glasses.  
Cracked.

You groan, craning your neck to meet the gaze of the man behind you.  
“Gaster… I was… working, I guess,” you mumble, looking down at the notes you’d used as a pillow. By the smudge you can already guess your cheeks are somewhat blue.

**_You ought to get some rest._ **

He tells you, gently lifting the notebook from under you and places it aside.  
Out of your reach.

**_We can look at these in the morning._ **

“But—” you try to argue only to be picked up from the uncomfortable plastic desk chair, set down on the bed in the far corner. He takes a seat beside you, cleaning off the smudge on your face with his thumb.

_**No buts. You need to rest.** _

Gaster’s arm snakes around your shoulders and pulls you in close, giving you room to snuggle against his sweater.  
You’ve always wondered how skeleton monsters can be so warm despite lacking most of what provides it for you, but you haven’t asked further because you felt it would sound stupid.

“Yeah. I might’ve overdone it,” you yawn, the ache in your shoulders from all your work easing when he rubs his hands past them.  
“Just wanted to… get it done before late, I kinda lose focus easily,”

_**I understand, but you need the energy to continue.** _

You know he’s right. Your mind… simply refuses to work on that logic, sometimes. Gaster’s been helping that improve but bad habits, well, are difficult to shake.

You smile a bit against his sweater when he’s careful to lay down, keeping you pressed against him. The steady pace of his breath often kept you from intrusive thoughts and the like so he would often spend the night with you despite not needing the amount of rest you did.  
You’re grateful, but you feel bad, too.

“Gaster…” you murmur after a moment of silence, sighing contently at his fingers gently working their way through your mess of a hair.

_**Yes?** _

“Can we… get lunch together, tomorrow?” You murmur, wishing for a brief break from all this work.

**_Of course, my dear. Breakfast and dinner too, would you like so._ **

He always made sure you wouldn’t skip breakfast, too.  
You smile.

“Mm. I would love that. Goodnight, Gaster.”

You feel him smile, too.

_**Good night, my dearest.** _

 

 


End file.
